ADTOY (All Day Thinking Of You)
by FortressOfMyPast
Summary: It's already hot outside, so why not raise the temperature a few more degrees? [one-shot, Rated M]


**Code Name:** A.D.T.O.Y. (All. Day. Thinking. Of. You.)

**Summary:** It's already hot outside, so why not raise the temperature a few more degrees?

**Rated M for Mature. Contains a seriously adult scene.** Title is from the song of the same name by 2PM. And the last note is: kind-of-but-not-really a follow-up to Far Away.

...

* * *

...

"I am so hot."

Mai snuck a glance at Naru to see if he had reacted to her statement. He purposely didn't look at her, instead raising his eyes to the ceiling.

That was good enough for her, because it meant: _Yes, I did catch your double meaning there, but I am not going to give you the satisfaction of acknowledging it._

Unfortunately, hot wasn't really the right word, she thought as she wiped away the bead of sweat that was threatening to drip off the tip of her nose. Melting, maybe.

_I am melting. _Nope, she decided, it just didn't have the same ring to it.

When the owners of the warehouse had moved the business due to rumored ghost activity, they had turned off most of the electricity, which included the air-conditioning. It was understandable, of course. Spirits didn't need to be cool. Mai just wished they would have thought of the poor _human_ ghost hunters they had called in during the hottest day of summer and had it turned back on beforehand.

Mai and Naru were placing the final microphones and cameras in the spacious warehouse, a task that took longer with just the two of them. Lin had gone to pick up a distressed John, who had called because he was currently stranded on some highway due to his car's engine overheating. Mai had volunteered, but Lin had said he would do it. She didn't think it was that he didn't trust her, more like he wanted to escape the heat in an air-conditioned vehicle as much as she did.

"That's it," she said as she settled the last microphone in.

Naru nodded and started towards the office where they had set up base. It was on the upper level of the building next to the warehouse.

Mai had thought that the offices would be better insulated than the warehouse, but no such luck. She stood in front of the screens, blinking the sweat out of her eyes. "Did you know that heat rises?"

"Yes," Naru said, "I did know that."

"Then why in the world did we set up base _upstairs_?"

"The owners said that the activity was worse on the ground floor."

"We should have set up the TVs outside. There is a big enough awning over the front door."

"Drink some water, Mai. I think you're dehydrating."

Mai made a face at his back. There was sweat darkening his shirt between his shoulder blades, so he wasn't as immune to it as he acted.

The ice chest they had hauled up with the other equipment was sitting in the corner. When she opened it, she found partially melted ice and no water bottles. Mai considered dunking her head in it, then decided to pass on that and just retrieve the second ice chest that was in the van.

"I'll be back," she muttered.

"Don't forget the keys," he said as he tossed them at her.

She caught them and decided against asking why the van was locked in the first place. They were kind of in the middle of nowhere, and if someone wanted to actually steal that old van, more power to them.

Mai found the air was just as thick outside, so she wasted no time in unlocking the van and opening the ice chest, which sat in the empty space between the back doors and the shelves that normally held the TVs. As she pulled out a water and debated if Naru deserved for her to bring him one, she looked at the keys in her other hand. She would feel much better after five minutes of air-conditioning.

...

Twenty minutes later Naru came looking for her. She was in the front seat of the van, bare feet up on the dash with her sandals on the floor, air-conditioning running full blast and the radio on.

He stood outside the window, eyes narrowed. He said something, but she couldn't hear him. Mai was pretty sure it was along the lines of: _Will you ever grow up?_ So she just grinned at him and patted the seat next to her.

For a moment, she was pretty sure he wasn't going to take her offer, but eventually he opened the door and sat next to her.

"I thought we weren't going to be able to do much until Lin and John show up again anyway," Mai said.

"This is a waste of fuel."

"It'll just be until the clients show up," Mai said, checking the digital clock. The clients were already late.

"They can't make it," Naru said.

"What?" Mai straightened up. "Then why are we still here?"

"Because Lin and John didn't pick up their phones when I tried to call them."

"We could just go to the hotel; they'll figure it out when they find us missing."

"You wouldn't appreciate that if it was done to you, Mai."

"Was that a disapproving tone in your voice?"

When he didn't reply, she took her feet off the dash and started drumming her fingers on the wheel. Eventually, she looked over to see if she was irritating him, only to find that he had his eyes closed. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his. He didn't pull away.

"I'm bored," she murmured.

Without opening his eyes he said, "And you expect me to be your source of entertainment?"

"Of course." She moved out of the driver's seat and onto his lap. There wasn't enough room to straddle him, so she let her legs dangle into the empty space between the two seats.

"You don't indulge me enough," she said, but she couldn't finish the sentence without grinning. Naru snorted. Sex had gotten comfortable. They were at ease with each other, something that had seemed very unlikely at one point.

Yes, sex had gotten comfortable. Boring, even. They were lacking the spontaneity, because Naru still didn't initiate anything. Except for kisses, she thought as his hand reached up behind her head and brought her lips back to his. She sighed into his mouth as his tongue asked for entrance. He had learned to enjoy kisses, or was it vain to believe it was just because it was her?

She opened for him and allowed herself to be lost in the sensations. When she broke for air, she moaned for an entirely different reason. She straightened her cramped back. "This isn't very comfortable."

"It was your idea."

She leaned over and picked up her almost empty water bottle. She had drained it before she noticed his arched eyebrow. "What?"

"You only brought one?"

"I didn't expect you to actually come out," To his unvoiced request, she firmly said, "No."

"You're still my assistant," he said.

"We're not on a job anymore!" she protested.

When he didn't reply, she groaned. "Fine," she said, popping open the passenger door. She spun on his lap – adding a slight grind with her hips – and hopped out of the car, leaving the door open. The asphalt was hot to her bare feet.

She flung the back doors open – with that type of abuse, one day it was going to fall off its hinges – and pulled out another bottle for herself first. She jumped when Naru's hands were suddenly on her hips, causing her to slosh water on herself. It still surprised and thrilled her whenever he touched her of his own accord.

"Too bad those shelves are here, right?" she said.

"What's wrong with waiting for a bed?"

"Maybe I'm bored with beds," she said. "I think we would fit if I took the cooler out."

Behind her, she could feel him shaking his head in disbelief. "It's just sex," he said. "I don't see how the location matters."

_Well, that's where I'll prove him wrong_, she thought as she pulled the ice chest out and set it by one of the tires. She climbed into the small space and beckoned him to follow her. After a moment of a disapproving look, he followed, making sure not to let the door latch behind them. The old van didn't have a door handle on the inside – and it was be just plain embarrassing to be locked in and have to explain to someone later _why_.

...

After a few moments of what was quickly becoming their own dirty version of Twister, Naru bumped his head on the shelf behind him and swore involuntarily. The whole scenario was so ridiculous, Mai couldn't help but giggle.

"Your laughter is killing the mood," he said with narrowed eyes.

"No it's not," she said, leaning back so she could pull her sweat-damp t-shirt up over her head. "Just the opposite, and you know it."

The space, Mai had to admit, had looked larger before. Add two adults, however, and suddenly there wasn't much leg room.

After she barely managed to settle herself over his hips, she let her fingers start to slowly unbutton his shirt while she brought her lips to his. _  
_His hands were on her hips, and they moved to her back as he shifted his legs out from underneath her, gently laying her down as he broke the kiss. He unclasped her bra before sliding his hands back down to her hips, undoing the button on her jean shorts. He hovered over her as he in succession slid her shorts and panties off.

How did she always manage to be undressed way before him?

Mai reached for his waistband but Naru caught her wrist and brought it above her head, his other hand suddenly between her legs, stroking her gently at first, and slowly increasing the pressure. She writhed and rose up to her knees when he released her wrist, the rhythm of his fingers never faltering as she attempted to undo his jeans, her own fingers slipping repeatedly. He laughed quietly into her ear as he withdrew his hand to help her out.

The nerve of him laughing at her…he had become a tease and she had no one to blame but herself.

Somehow, Mai never quite got him undressed – his shirt hung open and his jeans were only to his knees – but at this point she didn't care. She sunk slowly to the floor and wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him to enter her.

She wanted him to go faster but at the same time she didn't want to shake one of the shelves down on their heads. She was also concerned they were going to knock the door open – it was a good thing they were in the middle of nowhere.

When they were spent, there was no room for him to roll off over her, so they stayed as they were, catching their breath and enjoying the silence.

That was until they heard a car – Lin's car, by the whine of the engine – coming up the warehouse's driveway.

There was a collective gasp from them and they awkwardly separated. Naru managed to pull his jeans up and started buttoning his shirt. Which was all fine and good for him, but she had barely gotten on her underwear before they heard the car park. She decided she needed to practice getting dressed in a situation where you didn't have the room to stand up.

She shimmied into her shorts, hoping she wasn't causing the van to shake noticeably. However, she realized in dismay, the van's engine was running – that was noticeable enough in itself.

Mai let out the breath she had not realized she was holding when Naru murmured, "They went into the building."

Of course they would assume Mai and Naru were still in the building. She relaxed but still rushed into her clothes, making sure she didn't do something stupid like forget her bra. When she was decent Naru opened the door quietly and went to turn off the van's engine, while she placed the cooler back into the van. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair and briefly panicked when she couldn't find her sandals, until she remembered they were between the front seats.

_Well that had gone well,_ she thought smugly when they met up with Lin and John. They had no idea. She would have to point out to Naru later that was the fun of an odd location – the thrill of possibly being caught, but getting away with it.

…But did John not quite meet her eyes just then? Or was she just being paranoid?

...

* * *

...

Word Count: 2,075 Finished on 9-11-14

Thanks for reading! Reviews and favorites make my day, but I understand if you don't want to share your mature favorites on your profile. ;)


End file.
